My big brother
by Inu'-'Yandere
Summary: Alfred es el chico bueno y el pequeño Matthew es el chico malo. Matt se ha cansado de no poder probar lo contrario. Alfred deberá enseñarle que la vida no es justa para todos…. AU, Americancest.


_Esta historia será cortita... no tengo idea de donde saqué la inspiración... pero espero que les guste. No será tan romántica, puesto que cuenta la historia de Matthew frente a su inocente/abusivo? hermano mayor... _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen... u.u (buuuuu..! :c)_  
><em>

**Advertencias: **Mmmm... en éste capítulo ninguna...

_okay... esta es la primera vez que publico un fic ... u.u .. no tengo idea como saldrá... estaba aburrida ...pero.. aquí va_

* * *

><p><em>Deberías seguir de ejemplo a tu hermano mayor…<em>

Odiaba que me dijeran eso, más cuando lo decían regañándome y estando él presente; se escondía detrás de mi madre para _regalarme_ una sonrisa burlona, emanando el orgullo, el ego, que no cabían en su cuerpo, satisfecho de su victoria, de verme humillado e impotente, con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos acuosos, llenos de lágrimas y rabia, mientras mi _padre_ sigue regañándome por algo que olvidé y que tampoco se me antoja recordar.

…_Y Alfred, por favor llévate al señorito lágrimas a su cuarto y procura que no salga de ahí hasta que me haya ido… _

Y así, como tantas otras veces que ya me he aprendido el protocolo de memoria, soy conducido sarcásticamente por mi hermano que dice en voz alta cosas como "_te das cuenta hermanito, intenta mejorar tu conducta", "no seas un chico rebelde" _o -y ésta es la peor de todas_- "deja ese comportamiento, me pone triste que te reprochen de esa manera"… _ para que Arthur y mamá le escuchen. Como si no fuera suficiente tengo que soportar su brazo que pasa alrededor de mis hombros, un gesto para "_serenar" _mi cuerpo luego del discurso que me dieron y que me obligue a mirarlo a la cara… su cara sonriente… ¡maldita sonrisa cínica!... que refleja comprensión frente a mi madre, frente a _Arthur_, en cambió para mí es un _te gané hermanito, otra vez._

_...Darling, ese chico tuyo va de mal en peor… y ahora que creo que está celoso de Al, va ha hacer todo por perjudicarlo…_

Conducido por Mr. Descarado, por fin he llegado al pasillo donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones, separadas; gracias a Dios y gracias a la paranoia de Arthur que cree que arruinaré a su pequeño, que yo lo alejaré del camino del bien, sólo yo, un chico de 15 años contra uno de 18 años. Hastiado con su repulsivo comportamiento retiro bruscamente su brazo de mi hombro, espero ser lo peor cortés posible y hacerle presente mi desagrado a su persona, por eso también avanzo más rápido que él; quiero llegar a mi cuarto y tirar con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, convenciéndome que lo hice en su cara. En su estúpida cara…

-¿Qué ocurre Matthew? ¿Por qué esa actitud?- me dice desde atrás. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué maldita sea ocurre?...

-¿Tienes duda… de por qué… mi ac…actitud?-paro en seco sin darme vuelta y sin poder formular la oración fluidamente por la impotencia que me asalta- ¿Así nada más preguntas? ¿Cómo si no supieras? –no quiero girarme, mi voz tiembla de cólera y mi respiración se acelera, como si fuera forzosa.

-Pues… No, realmente no sé por qué actúas así…. _Hermanito_…- No, no es posible, no puedo creer que se escuche como si de verdad… de verdad… como si en serio fuera desconocido el tema…

Y llego a mi límite, toco fondo, me salgo de mis casillas, pierdo la cabeza… en fin, se me agota toda paciencia. Me giro con lágrimas que poco a poco brotan de mi rostro furioso por ver la sonrisa socarrona que brilla en su cara, y a pesar de que estoy temblando, corro en dirección a Alfred con mi puño alzado dispuesto a golpearlo, gritándole que es un estúpido, cínico, un idiota. Pero eso fue un arrebato de ira, más bien de locura, porque ahora que lo pienso mejor, llega a ser gracioso lo imbécil que fue mi reacción llena de fantasías donde al final le daría un golpe en la mejilla, tan fuerte que no reaccionaría de la impresión mientras le grito todo lo que se cruce en mi cabeza desahogando mi frustración, cerrándole la puerta de mi habitación en la cara, triunfante de saber que aun se soba su cara, perplejo de mi comportamiento… sí, esa es mi justicia perfecta.

Desgraciadamente lo que es ficción no pertenece a la realidad, y cuando estaba tan cerca de Alfred, tan cerca de su cara, tan cerca de mi fantasía… que estoy seguro de que sentí un brote de emoción y un dulzor en mi ser… Él me baja de mis ensueños y detiene mi muñeca sin inmutarse; ni siquiera tuvo que hacer esfuerzo, levanté el otro brazo, pero antes de que estuviera totalmente erguido, Alfred también lo ha detenido. Sus acciones me caen como un balde de agua fría, agua casi congelada, tan fría que calma mi enfado y lloro. Lloro como siempre lo hago escondido. Y es que en estos momentos debo verme tan mal; Alfred tiene sujetas y alzadas sobre mi cabeza mis muñecas, la diferencia de altura se hace presente , me mira desde arriba, estoy seguro que con una sonrisa ganadora, riéndose internamente de mi reacción, y yo ahora soltando lágrimas a diestra y siniestra, que humillante, debo verme patético.

-Ya, ya… tranquilo pequeño _Matty_-pone mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, aún los tiene sujetos.-vamos a tranquilizarnos… _okay?_

Y suelta una risa. Tan descarado, quiero que me suelte, no quiero seguir sintiendo que pisotea mi dignidad. Mas es cuando intento alejarme que me suelta y me abraza, me abraza fuerte para impedir que me aleje o me remueva, recargando su mentón en mi hombro. Siempre hace eso para sellar su triunfo. Bajo la cabeza derrotado. Y hago lo único que me queda..._llorar_. Lloro con tanta frustración sin darme cuenta que le doy en el gusto. Siente mis lágrimas, se separa lentamente pero vuelve a tomar mis muñecas y las pone detrás de mí; las sujeta con una sola mano, la otra la ocupa para levantar mi barbilla mientras se yergue, esa fascinación suya por aplastar mi alma…

-Yo también te quiero pequeño Matt-dice, dejando un beso en mi frente… ama molestarme

-Su-suéltame i-idio-ota-mis sollozos se hacen presentes. Él hace caso omiso a mi orden- ¡Que me dejes en paz, maldita sea Alfred idiota!-me suelta y lo empujo como pocas veces él lo permite.

-¡Matthew Williams!, que formas son esas de tratar a tu hermano-_Great_, mamá de seguro ha visto toda la escena. Oh mierda- yo te intento defender, pero resulta que realmente eres un chiquillo malcriado…

-_I told you, darling..._ –para _favorecer_ mi suerte, también está presente el padre de Alfred.

-_Dad, mommy,_ no se enojen con Matty-…-sólo necesita tiempo…

-¡Sólo necesito que me dejen en paz!-grité mirando al cerámico color marfil del suelo. Antes de que me contesten, me reprochen, lo que sea, corro a mi habitación y me encierro.

Lloro desconsolado, no sé de donde saco tantas lágrimas, pero lloro con tanto sentimiento que siento como se estruja y asfixia mi corazón, tengo ganas de apuñalarlo para contrarrestar o al menos nivelar éste intenso dolor. Me lanzo sobre mi cama, abrazando y mojando a mi oso de peluche blanco, sigo desahogando mi pena, mi frustración, mi rabia, mi cólera, mi coraje. Y pronto me canso, mi menudo cuerpo se agota, mis párpados pesan demasiado y mis ojos duelen por tanta lágrima. Mi llanto se transforma en un gimoteo que retumba en mi cuarto, me acurruco en mi oso buscando refugio y mi canción de cuna que me lleva a los brazos de Morfeo son las palabras de mamá tras la puerta…

_Estoy insegura, pero confió… digo confiamos en que podrás con él, lamento que el viaje se prolongue por más de un fin de semana, hijo mío, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos… discúlpame por desconfiar tanto de ti, mi cielo, no sabía que tu hermano te trataba así, ahora tienes mi apoyo absoluto. Eres un chico grande y de carácter muy fuerte, sé que podrás con esto. I love you baby… cuidate mucho…_

Esas palabras tan cándidas de mi madre son para Alfred. Voy a engañarme y –patéticamente- las recordaré como si me las dijera a mí. Las repetiré infinidades de veces en mi mente, porque son mías, legalmente mías.

-Á-ádemas, yo-yo las ne… cesito-o más q-que é-él- no quiero volver a lloriquear, estos sollozos me asustan. Por fin algo de suerte y mis párpados se cierran cuando el sueño me vence. Necesito descansar... mañana y los próximos días serán _ agotadores_...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Bueno hasta aquí ... sisi .. ya sé que es cortito ... prometo que el otro será más largo .. aunque sea... tendrá una palabra más ._. eemh ... quizá la siguiente parte y final de la historia ...tenga lemon (o intento de éste) ... pero no sé cuando podré subirlo .. espero hacerlo pronto .. u.u ahí daré un poco más de explicaciones...

Pobre Matt ... por los que sabemos lo que es tener un hermano mayor que te hinche las...perdón .. que te _moleste _¬¬

bye bee~


End file.
